1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage arrangements for nuclear fuel elements, and to storage containers for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known form of storage container comprises a tubular vessel for one or more elements concentrically surrounded by an outer jacket through which water is arranged to be circulated from two independent cooling circuits.
However such an arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that should a fracture of a feed or return water pipe of one of the cooling circuits occur, water could be lost from both circuits, which is clearly undesirable.